


The Three of Us

by Gilli_ann



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), Cuddling, Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:35:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25745977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilli_ann/pseuds/Gilli_ann
Summary: Merlin introduces Arthur to Aithusa. But really, Aithusa gives him little choice in the matter.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 121





	The Three of Us

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The Merlin characters are the property of the BBC and Shine TV. No copyright infringement is intended, and no profits are made.
> 
> This ficlet was originally posted to LiveJournal in the Camelot Drabble community's Summer bingo challenge 2020, for the prompt 'All of Me'.

  
"Merlin!" Arthur whispered, shaking his sorcerer awake. "There's a dragon at the foot of our bed!"

"Hmff?" Merlin grunted, still mostly asleep. "How... Oh, did you leave the window open?"

"We're living through a heatwave. Of course I did."

Merlin sat up, rubbing his eyes. "Aithusa, you naughty girl! What are you doing here?"

The white dragon, coiled to occupy the lower half of Arthur's majestic bed, raised her head quizzically. "Mmrrff?"

"She is lonely," Merlin explained.

"But why is she here? And how do you know her name?"

"Eh, hehe, about that... Arthur, I'm not just a sorcerer. I'm a dragon-lord too."

"What?"

"I thought I'd tell you about the real me in stages. I didn't want it to be too— overwhelming."

"A dragon-lord? Like that Balinor fellow?"

Merlin sighed. "Yes. Just like that. Let's talk all this through tomorrow."

"But what about the dragon? Alive, in our bed? She might burn us to a crisp!"

"Rrrgh-rrh!" Aithusa grumbled, shaking her reptilian head.

"She's not dangerous. Let her stay. Go to sleep."

"Any more surprises like this, Merlin, and I will reinstate the ban on magic."

"Aithusa is part of who I am. For all your complaining, I think you are ready to accept all of me." Merlin leaned in, placing a tender kiss on Arthur's lips. "I was planning to tell you very soon."

Arthur rolled his eyes and groaned, gesturing in defeat. "The things we do for love!"

Aithusa belched, a small puff of smoke escaping her snout as she nodded her head vigorously.

"Oh, shut up, you," Arthur grumbled, rolling over to grab one of the big pillows. But even with his ears covered, the king of Camelot could not escape the strange sounds of a dragon-lord and his dragon chuckling fondly together in the night.


End file.
